Batman and Wonder Woman: The Man of Steel Returns
by Batcomiczone
Summary: My fan-made squeal to Dawn of Justice. Superman returns to Earth. But there are many questions following his return. Is he still Earth's savior, or his he it's destroyer?
1. Chapter 1

Bruce opened his eyes, looked around and couldn't see anything. All he saw was the darkness. But then a figure emerged. Bruce was sure he was seeing a ghost. He saw this man die before his eyes. He went to his funeral. But his eye's did not betray him. He was looking into the face of Superman.

"It's been a long time." Clark said with a smile on his face. He was wearing the same suit he wore when the Doomsday creature killed him.

Bruce was lost for words. "You're dead." He spat out.

"Well not exactly." Clark said with a chuckle.

"My ass! Where the hell have you been for the past 3 years?" Bruce asked.

Clark looked up at him with a surprised look. "Has it really been that long?... Wow." He said with a hint of sadness across his face.

"Why are you here?" Bruce asked.

"I'm here to warn you."

"About what?"

"About me."

Bruce took a step back. "What are talking about?"

"Something's going to happen Bruce. Something big and something bad. And when it does, you must stop me. You must kill me." Clark said.

Bruce was shocked to hear these words coming from Superman. "I can't. I know now you're not a threat. I understand that you stand... you stood for truth and Justice."

"Oh sure. _Now_ you have a problem killing me." Clark said in anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bruce demanded to know.

"Look Bruce, promise me. Promise me that you will do whatever it takes to stop me." Clark pleaded.

Bruce turned his back to him and shook his head. "What happen's if i don't?" Bruce asked as he turned around to see Superman again. But now he looked different. His suit wasn't blue and red anymore, it was Black and silver. His hair was longer and he had a beard.

"Then the world is doomed." Clark answered as his eyes glowed a menacing red. He then shot a red beam into Bruce's face.

* * *

Bruce gasped as he woke up. He sat up and looked around. He took deep breaths. He grabbed his face to make sure it wasn't melting. He wasn't sure what just happened. It was dark in his bedroom. But he could still see his beautiful girlfriend laying next to him. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"Another bad dream?"

"Not exactly."

"Bruce, what was it?" she asked annoyed.

He let out a sigh. "I saw him."

"Who?"

"Superman. It was him. I was talking to him. It was as clear as me talking to you right now."

"Bruce... Superman, is dead. He died helping us kill that creature. It was just a dream."

"Diana, listen to me. It was him. He was warning me."

"About what? About who?"

Bruce paused for a second. "About himself."

Just then, they heard a loud bang. The house shook as something crashed outside the house. Diana and Bruce quickly went to see what it was. When they got outside they saw a large crater in the ground. Batman knelled beside the crater and shook his head. Diana knelled beside him and starred in awe at the man that lay in the crater.

"Still think it was just a dream?" Bruce asked.

Diana shook her head. They both starred at the man of steel as he lay unconscious in the hole. Clark was wearing a Silver and Black suit. He had long hair and a beard.

"Let's get him to the cave."

* * *

Clark opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying on a table. He looked over and saw Bruce.

"You're awake." Bruce said.

Clark then grabbed Bruce by the throat and lifted him off of his feet. "Where am i?" He growled.

"Clark, it's me." Bruce said gasping for air.

"Let him go now!" Diana demanded holding her sword to his throat.

"Who are you people?" Clark asked still holding Bruce tightly by his neck.

"We're your friends Clark. We helped you fight the creature." Diana said.

Clark starred coldly into Bruce's eyes.

"Clark, i'm the one that saved... Martha." Bruce said still struggling for air.

Clark then remembered his mother. "Martha." Clark whispered as he let go of Bruce's throat. Bruce collapsed to the ground holding his neck gasping for air. Diana sheathed her sword and rushed over to check on him. Clark memories began to come back to him. From his days on the farm to his death at the hands of Lex Luthors monster.

He looked over at Bruce as Diana helped him to his feet. He had a red mark on his neck from Clark's tight grip around it.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked.

"Never better." Bruce replied.

"I'm sorry Bruce and... Well i never got your name." Clark said.

"My name is Diana, Princess of Themyscira. But the people have come to know me as Wonder Woman." She answered.

Clark smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm..."

"Clark Kent. Superman we know who you are." Bruce groaned as he walked over to his computer.

Clark followed him. "Can i ask you something?"

"You want to ask me something? That's interesting because i have a lot of questions for you. Such as, where the hell have you been? You died!" Bruce shrieked.

"It's not really that simple. That's entirely what happened."

Bruce drove his fist into his computer screen and broke it. "What the hell are you talking about? I watched it happen! I saw what happened! Don't tell me it didn't happen!"

Diana placed her hand on Bruce's shoulder. It was her silent way of trying to calm down him whenever he got angry. He always found comfort when she touched him. Bruce let out a heavy sigh.

"What is your question?" Bruce asked.

"Is Lois okay?" Clark asked worried.

"Well that's a tough question to answer."

"What do you mean? What's happened?"

"Well after you died, she became depressed. She still works for the Daily Planet and she is still healthy. But she is not a happy person. Kind of a hateful loner actually." Bruce answered.

"Kind of like someone i know." Diana quipped.

Bruce shot her an annoyed glare. Diana replied with a smirk. She loved pushing Bruce's buttons.

"I need to see her." Clark said as he walked away.

"Hang on a goddamn second! I still have a lot of questions for you!" Bruce barked.

"I'll answer them later! I need to see Lois." Clark said as he blasted off and flew away.

"Son of a bitch!" Bruce growled.

Diana and Bruce starred at each other not sure what to say.

"Did any of that seem weird to you?" Bruce asked.

Diana shot a glare at him. "A super powered alien just returned from the grave. He crashed into the yard left a crater outside. He almost broke your neck and refused to answer your questions. I'd say every second of that seemed a little more than weird."

Bruce sat down and shook his head.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I'm worried i may just have to fight him again. And this time... I just might have to kill him." Bruce said looking away from her.

"Why would you have to kill him?" She asked again this time with a hint of worry in her voice.

Bruce looked at her with a cold expression on his face.

"Because he told me to."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lois lane walked through the front door of her apartment. Another depressing day in her depressing life. The past years without Clark had been horrible for her. She had even contemplated suicide several times. But she was strong enough to prevent herself from taking the easy way out. She sat down and opened up her laptop. She then heard a knock on the door. Lois starred at the door confused. It had been a long time sense she had someone visit her. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it.

Lois was frozen in fear as she saw Clark stand before her. A soft smile lay on his face as he looked into her eyes. She had no idea how to react.

"No... You're, you're dead. Who are you?" She shrieked.

"It's okay Lois. It's me. I'm alive. I'm back."

"Stay away from me." She cried backing up away from him.

"Lois please. I swear to god it's me."

"Stay away!"

"Lois please!"

Lois was worried if she was going insane. If she had finally lost it and was having a break down. Clark couldn't stand to see her like this. She had every right to be upset, but she was terrified by him. She didn't believe it was really him. He wanted her to be the same girl who loved him.

"Lois it's me. It really is me." Clark said softly.

Lois had her back up against the wall. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

"I swear to you it's me. I won't hurt you, ever."

Slowly she reached out her hand and caressed his face. It felt so good to touch him. To feel him. Tears rolled down her face as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. Clark was almost brought to tears himself as he shared this embrace with Lois.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked.

"It's a long story."

* * *

Diana walked in on Bruce starring at Robin's costume. He had it displayed as a symbol of his failure. The words painted on it "Hahahah Jokes on you Batman!" taunted him every time he starred at it. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Today would have been his birthday." He replied.

"Bruce, don't do this to yourself."

"I don't know what to believe anymore Diana. What to think. Every time i think i'm doing the right thing, it turns out to be the wrong thing. Every time i think i'm right, i'm wrong. I lost Robin and nothings going to bring him back. But now Superman is back from the dead. It just doesn't make sense. I'm so confused right now. I'm so lost."

Diana placed her hand over his heart. "Bruce, you're a good man. You always do what you think is right, but sometimes you make mistakes. There was nothing you could have done to save Robin. You did everything you could to try and save him. All that matters now is figuring out if Superman is still our ally or if he's become our enemy. We can't keep living in the sins of our past. I need you to focus on what's happening now.

Bruce turned around to face her. He loved how strong she was. He wasn't afraid to admit that she was much stronger than him,both physically and emotionally. But that's why he needed her. Her strength gave him strength. He had no idea what she saw in him. Why she chose to be with a mentally scarred man like him. But, he was just grateful to be with her. He placed his hands on her hips and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Clark's weakness is Kryptonite. It's a rock that renders his powers useless. It's very rare but i was able to get my hands on it once. I think i can do it again." Bruce explained.

"Remember we're not going to war with him, yet. It's just in case he goes rogue." She said making sure they were on the same page. Bruce nodded in agreement. He remembered the strain his last fight with Superman put on his body. He didn't want to go through that again unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I think we need to call in our friends." He said.

"You think we'll need them?" She asked.

"Just in case." he replied.

Bruce then headed to the cave to prep for a possible rematch with Superman.

* * *

Clark wiped his face with a towel and looked in the mirror. He smiled to see his clean shaven face. Lois walked in and smiled too. It was nice to see her smile. She had been sad and alone for so long. But now her Clark was back. And this time he wasn't going anywhere. At least she hoped he wasn't.

"Now we gotta do something about the hair." She said unamused with his shaggy hair.

"Oh come on. I agreed to do the beard but can i at least keep the hair?" He jokingly pleaded.

Lois made him sit down and started cutting it for him. When she was done she took a second to look at him. He looked just like she remembered him.

"It's good to have you back." She said as tears rolled down her face. Clark wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying. For good this time... And this time, things are going to be different."


	3. Chapter 3

**_"I'm not going to let you do this Clark."_**

 ** _"Stand down Bruce. Final Warning."_**

 ** _"That's not going to happen."_**

 ** _"Just remember... you wanted this."_**

* * *

 _48 hours earlier_

"You know he won't join us." Diana said as they approached one of the meta-humans.

"Maybe we can convince him this time." Bruce said.

Barry Allen was a cafe and was about to leave his both when Bruce approached him. "Why don't you go ahead and sit back down. We need to talk."

"Look crazy guy, i told you i don't want to join your league of Extraordinary Gentleman." Barry groaned. He reluctantly sat back down as Bruce and Diana took a seat across from him.

"I'm not asking you to join the league. That plan failed no one else wanted to join. I'm asking for you to help us, just this one time."

"Best case scenario our paranoia got the best of us and we wasted your time." Diana said. "If we're lucky Bruce and I were wrong and we may not need your help after all."

"And the worst case scenario?" Barry asked.

"Worst case we were right and we'd be facing off against the most powerful being on the planet." Bruce answered.

"Superman? Oh come on. You guys already fought and didn't you win? Why do you need to fight him again? He just got back."

"He's been acting differently. He's been reckless. Have you seen the clips on the internet? He's putting countless lives at risk with his new flashy version of saving people." Diana informed.

"He may be back, but he may not be the same. He's reckless and he could prove to be dangerous." Bruce added.

Barry shook his head. "So my speed, her strength, and your... seriously what do you do?"

"I'm the one that does his homework, Barry. I'm the one that found out how you gained your powers. I'm the one that found you and was able to lure you into a trap to prevent you from running away from me. Do you remember that?" Barry crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "I'm the one that's going to prevent superman from going rogue and hurting people. I'm going to make sure we can stop him."

Barry nodded. "Fine. But just this once. I'm not joining you two long term after this."

"Fine." Diana replied.

Barry shook his head as he walked away. He got to the door, opened it, but stopped and turned around back at Bruce who was still at the table. "Oh by the way, you're taking care of my check Daddy Warbucks." Barry said as he bolted out the door.

Bruce let out a heavy sigh of annoyance. He took a look at Barry's check and widened his eyes. Barry ate 3 full meals worth of food. "Fuck that kid." Bruce said as he pulled out his wallet. Diana placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

* * *

"Clark can we talk?" Lois asked Clark. He just got home after saving a truck load of Firefighters.

"Of course." He said with that perfect smile on his face. Lois didn't share the smile. He sat next to her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her.

"What's going on? You're acting a little differently."

"What do you mean?" His smile now turning to a face of worry.

"Clark, i'm so happy to have you back, but you're just not the same. You've been reckless. You've been putting other people in harms way. You're just showing off. Why?"

Clark nodded. "What's the point of being a hero, if you can't be proud of your work? The last time i was here, people hated me. People wanted me dead out of fear. But if i can show them that i can do anything. That i can do everything considered impossible, well then everyone will have to love me. That's why i'm showing off my full power. I want the people to love me."

"They do love you Clark, I love you. You gave us hope and now that you're back, you're giving us hope again. But i'm one of the many people a little worried about your change of attitude."

"Lois, don't worry. I'm Superman. I can do anything and everything. I even told you when i first got here that things were going to be different."

"Just don't forget who you are, okay? You're still Clark Kent. You're my Clark. I don't want you leaving me again."

"Oh Lois, how could i ever leave you again?" Clark said as he wrapped both of his arms around her.

Lois just sank into his arms. "Just don't do anything stupid. That's all i'm asking." She said as she cuddled with him.

* * *

Arthur Curry and Victor Stone both refused to join the league but accepted to help Bruce, Diana, and Barry defeat superman if need be.

Bruce was planning out potential ways to defeat him when Diana rushed over to him.

"Bruce you need to see this now!"

The seriousness in her worried Bruce. He knew something very bad just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lois i'm home!" Clark said as he walked through the door. He had a big smile on his face. He just got done working his boring day job, now he got to go home see the love of his life. She didn't answer like she used too.

"Lois?" Clark asked as he searched around for her. "Are you home?" He called out again.

He then saw the refrigerator had a messaged painted on it in yellow. "Hahaha joke's on you, Superman."

"Oh god no." Clark said as he dropped to his knees. He then grabbed the note attached to the fridge.

"I have your girl Supes. You wanna see her again, well you best find her and save her. But you're wasting precious time right now. There's no telling what i'll do with a fiery red head like her.

Clark crushed the note in his hands. Clark took a moment to think about what was happening. "Why the hell is that maniac attacking me?" He then thought about why it is he was still alive. "Why hasn't Batman killed him after all these years?" That was a thought Clark couldn't get out of his head.

"This is all Batman's fault. He's going to pay for this."

* * *

Bruce had fallen asleep in his chair in front of the computer... again. It was something that he unintentionally did on a regular basis. Diana walked up behind him and gently shook him awake. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"You know, i hear sleeping like that is bad for your back." Diana said.

"I've had all kinds of horrible things happen to my back." He replied.

"What were you doing before you fell asleep?"

"I was looking for some Kryptonite on the black market."

"And..."

"And, nothing. Either they haven't found anymore or someone bought it all."

"Is that the only way to beat him?"

"Well it fucking helps a lot. But if i can't find Kryptonite, i'm not going to be much help. Even in the upgraded mech-suit."

"The 5 of us versus Superman, i think we'll be fine. Even with or without Kryptonite."

"I hope you're right."

Diana could see the worry in Bruce's eyes. Also the strain. He knew this was only a contingency plan but he was stressing himself as if it was a certainty. She knew he could use a little stress relief.

"Bruce, why don't you take a break from this and come to bed with me?" She suggested.

"I'm not tired." He replied.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" She asked raising one of her eyebrows.

He looked at her and allowed a smile to sneak it's way across his face. Bruce stood up, wrapped his arms around her and shared a tender kiss with her. She took his hand and led him towards the bedroom. But they didn't get far before Clark came bursting in through the ceiling.

"Clark what the hell's going on?" Bruce asked.

"You have a lot to answer for you son of a bitch." Clark said as he picked Bruce up by the throat carried him over to a metal table and slammed him down on it. Bruce groaned in pain.

"What the hell are you doing? Get away from him!" Diana demanded as she charged Clark. Clark removed his hand from Bruce's throat to grab her and throw her across the room and send her crashing through the wall.

"Diana!" Bruce cried as he tried to get up.

Clark placed his hand on Bruce's face and slammed his head back down on the metal table. Bruce let out another cry of pain. Clarks eyes were glowing an menacing red as he placed his hand back on Bruce's throat and began to squeeze.

"I should choke the life from you. That would make us even. She was my world and you took her away."

"What the hell are you taking about?" Bruce gasped.

"Your pal, the Joker. He took my Lois! Of all the criminals you killed, you've let him live. WHY? Is it to trick people into thinking they still need you? Is that it? Is she just another causality so that you can feel needed."

Diana slowly emerged from the hole in the wall she made when Clark threw her. "Maybe i should kill her. An eye for an eye." Clark threatened.

"I know were she is." Bruce gasped as the life began to leave him.

"How do you know?" Clark demanded.

"I know him. It's part of one of his games. This is all part of his plan."

"Where is she?" Clark shouted.

"Where my son died."

Clark never knew Bruce had a son. He let go of Bruce's throat and stepped away. Bruce gasped for air and rolled over off the table. Diana rushed over to him.

So here we are again. Diana tending to Bruce after Clark nearly choked him to death. Clark looked over at Diana as she held Bruce in her arms. She shot a hate filled stare at Clark. Her look said it all. She hated his guts. Diana helped Bruce up to his feet. Clark took a step towards them. Diana positioned herself in front of Bruce.

"Don't you dare touch him again!" She growled.

"Please, i need your help. Please help me save her. She's all i've got." Clark pleaded. Bruce starred deep in to Clark's eyes. "She's my world Bruce. Please."

Bruce then remembered what it was like to lose his son to the Joker. He looked over at Diana and couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose her too. Bruce knew he couldn't let that happen to Clark. If Clark lost her, who knows what would happen. He would turn into threat he always feared he could be.

"I'll help you save Lois." Bruce promised.

"I'm coming with you." Diana insisted.

"Clark and I can handle this ourselves."

"Someone has to watch you back." Her words were directed at Bruce, but her angry glare was directed at Clark.

Bruce and Diana geared up, got in the Batmobile, and headed out. Superman followed them in the air. He used his hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation in the car.

"How do you know where she is?" Diana asked.

"If i know the Joker as well as i think i do, this twisted game isn't meant for Superman only." Bruce answered.

"You think he's targeting you too?"

"His sole purpose is to try and break me. Off course i'm involved."

"Why is this in the old warehouse where he killed Robin?"

"It's no coincidence that this all happened today."

"What's so special about today?"

Bruce looked at her and let out a sigh. "Today is the day Robin died all those years ago."


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at the old warehouse. Bruce and Diana got out of the car and approached the building. Clark was right behind them. Bruce looked around and saw flashes of the horrific scene that he witnessed when he was there all those years ago. The blood on the walls. The Joker's maniacal laugh echoing throughout the building. Bruce tried his best to keep his mind off of the past.

Diana allowed Bruce to go a little ways ahead. She waited till he was out of sight before she pinned Clark up against a wall and held her sword up to his throat.

"If you give me any reason to think you'll hurt him again, i will take your fucking head." She coldly threatened.

"Don't give me a reason and you won't have to worry about anything." Clark coldly replied.

She slowly removed her sword from his throat. "Don't test me." She warned as she walked off.

They looked around the building. Bruce stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the room where he saw Robin's corpse. He slowly walked in and knelled down in front of a chalk outline of were his body was. Diana knelled down beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't you're fault." She said softly. He didn't answer. Clark couldn't help but feel bad for Bruce. He knew that to lose your son was one of the worst things to live through.

But his attention was was then focused elsewhere as he heard Lois. He rushed over towards the sound without informing the others. He found a large door metal door. It must have had a layer made out of lead because he couldn't see through it. When he pried the door open and entered the room, he saw Lois tied up to a chair with the Joker holding up a knife her to her throat.

"Well if it isn't the Man of Steel." He said running his hands through her hair. "I guess he did come for you after all." He whispered in her ear. Lois jerked away from the stench of his breath. Those metal teeth of his weren't just from him getting punched by Batman countless times.

"What the hell have you done to her?" Clark demanded to know.

"Oh we just talked. We've been waiting all day for you too show up. I was hoping you'd come alone but you brought my old pal Bats and his lady with you."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to do as i say. You break the rules and well, your girl here is gonna get hurt before she get's killed."

"Tell me what sick game your playing!" Clark shrieked.

"Struck a nerve did I? The joker said as he began laughing his spine tingling laugh. "You may be faster than a speeding bullet but that won't help her one bit. You attack me, and her throat will be cut before you can do anything to stop me. But What is going help her, is you going to Arkham and breaking my Harley out of there. Also bring along Mr. Luthor. I have a...business proposition for him."

Clark would normally protest but, he knew he had no choice but do as the Joker said. "Fine." Clark said as he turned his eyes from the Joker to Lois. "It's going to be alright."

"You're man here cares about you very deeply." The joker said with his face pressed right up against her cheek.

Clark rushed out of there quickly. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he saved Lois. He ran into Diana and Bruce on his way out.

"You saw him, didn't you?" Bruce said.

"He has Lois. I'm removing Harley and Lex out of Arkham in exchange for her life." Clark answered.

"Like hell you are." Bruce said trying to stop Clark.

"What are you going to fight me again?" Clark asked.

"Yes." he answered.

Clark slowly approached Bruce. "The last time we fought, I allowed you to live long enough to use your tricks, but now you have no Kryptonite and no protective suit."

"I brought her, didn't I?" Bruce said as Diana pulled out her sword and shield.

"Letting women fight your battles now?" Clark asked.

Bruce didn't need to answer as Diana kicked Clark and sent him crashing through the wall.

"Keep him busy." Bruce said as he rushed over to the Car to gear up.

Diana and Clark engaged in a brutal fight. He was able to Disarm her of the sword and shield, but her strength almost matched his. She was a much better fighter than him as well. She was a well trained warrior, while he was just a brawler. But he still got some good hits on her. In fact it looked like Clark was about to finish her when Batman came bursting in. In his upgraded Mech-suit he burst through the wall and kicked Clark like a ball and sent him flying away.

"What took you so long?" Diana asked with a smirk on her face. Bruce helped her up and got ready for Clark to come back. "Are our friends coming?" she asked.

"We'll see." He answered.

"That's not very reassuring." She replied rolling her shoulders out.

Clark came back with his menacing red eyes glowing. "That's it. I'm going to end you."

"I'm not going to let you do this Clark." Bruce stated.

"Stand down final warning." Clark threatened.

"That's not going to happen." Bruce growled.

"Just remember... you wanted this." Clark said as he charged. But this a flash of lighting Clark then stumbled forward and fell over. With another flash of lighting Barry Allen appeared next to them.

"Sorry it took me so long. Traffic is crazy out there." He quipped. Now It was Batman standing beside the Flash and Wonder Woman.

Clark stood back up. "He's just as dead as you are." Clark said. He was about to fire his heat vision when a laser blast from above sent him onto his back.

They looked up and saw Cyborg standing on a platform above them with smoke coming from his arm canon. "Booyah!" He said as he dropped down beside Wonder Woman.

"So that makes it 4 of you then?" Superman asked shaking off the dirt from his suit.

"I count five." Aquaman said as he joined their ranks. Now it was Aquaman Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg all standing beside one another ready to take on the Man of Steel.

They all charged Superman. Flash going low trying to trip him up whiled Diana and Batman came in from the sides. Cyborg came in from behind while Aquaman attacked him head on. Superman was out matched. He was unable to defend as he tried his best to fight back. Finally he was able to grab a hold of Diana and throw her into Cyborg. Then he fired his heat vision at the ground right in front of Flash as he charged in. Flash wasn't able to avoid the hole in time causing him to step in, loose his footing, and crash face first into a steel beam.

Aquaman tried to match superman in hand to hand combat, but Superman was able to land a brutal punch to his face that rocked him, followed by a knee that knocked him out. It was up to Batman now.

Batman and Superman were now one on one fighting. Batman was a more skilled fighter and his suit was much more advanced than the last time they fought. But the weight of his suit slowed him down, allowing Clark to outmatch him and land more strikes. Finally he was able to disable the suit and pry Batman from it.

"Even with all the effort you put into that suit, you still couldn't beat me." Clark said ready to remove Bruce's head.

"I wasn't trying to beat you, i was just trying to stall." Batman replied.

Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso around Superman and prevented him from moving. Aquaman and Cyborg came in and held him down still on his knees. The Flash then came in and continuously ran into Superman landing punches on his face. Finally he went around the entire world building up momentum. He finished Superman off with an around the world punch. Superman was out cold.

Diana ran into Bruce's arms and tightly hugged him. She then made sure he was okay. "I'm fine." He insisted. She pressed her lips against his and enjoyed a kiss while the other hero's just watched in annoyance.

"I'm glad i decided not you join your band of hero's if all you two are going to do is suck face." Arthur said shaking his head.

Bruce and Diana pulled away and walked over to Clark. "What should we do with him?" She asked.

"We'll figure that out later. Right now we have a loose end to tie up." Bruce answered.

The Joker waited for Superman to return with his Harley. He got ready as he heard people approaching. He had his knife up to her throat just in case. He was greeted by Aquaman, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, and Batman.

"Well i gotta say this is a surprise, but no Harley or luthor, that means no Lois." Joker informed them. "Unless you want her in pieces."

"We had a different plan in mind." Batman said. With a flash of lighting Lois' chair was now next to the hero's as the Flash got to work on untying her.

"Well... Fuck." Joker said as he decided to give up.

With Lois Lane safe, The Joker arrested, and Superman contained, it seemed that all was good. But now they had to figure out what to do with Superman.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark woke up in a dark room. He was chained to a chair, unable to move. He figured Batman got a hold of some Kryptonite seeing as he was feeling very week and couldn't use any of his powers.

"Nice nap?" Batman's voice mocked.

Clark couldn't see him in the darkness, but he could hear his voice circling him. "Bruce, i'm sorry i've had no control over my actions."

"I know." Bruce replied.

"What?" Clark asked.

"That message you sent me in my dreams, you were able to warn me about your arrival. I kept thinking about it trying to figure out what it meant. I know someone or something was able to take control of your mind. But your love for Lois prevented it from controlling you. All it did was slightly corrupt you. She's the reason you didn't destroy everything."

"How do you know all of this?"

"While you were sleeping i paid Luthor a visit. He told me of a powerful being that wanted to come to our world and destroy it. He revived you and wanted to use you to cripple our defenses turn the symbol of hope into that of fear. And then he would appear and conquer us. But Lois was able to keep you from turning into a killer. Your love for here, caused you to resit whatever it was controlling your mind. When you warned me about this, you wanted me to kill you, but i found a different way to stop you."

"It's all a blur. All i remember trying to kill you and Diana. What happened after that?"

Bruce removed the chains and the placed a small rock of Kryptonite back into his pocket. "Come with me." Bruce said as he opened the door. He reviled a large compound to Clark.

"What is this?" Superman asked.

"It's our headquarters." Batman answered.

"Headquarters for what?"

"The Justice League." Barry answered as he appeared.

"That's what we're calling ourselves." Diana said

"A team of Meta-humans banding together to protect earth." Cyborg added.

"And you turning evil made us realize how badly the world needed us to stand together." Aquaman stated.

"Clark, meet the team that undid the control over your mind." Batman said.

"How'd they do that?" Clark asked.

"I hit you really hard in the head. It messed with the programming that was already corrupted by Lois." Barry answered.

"Speaking of Lois.." Clark started.

"She's fine. She's at home safe and sound. She doesn't know what you did. We told her you were fine and were helping us." Diana informed him. Clark nodded.

"Clark we need you. The world needs us to protect it from evil. There is a storm coming and we need you to help us fight it off." Batman said holding out his hand. "Will you join us?"

Clark looked at all the other members of the league and back at Bruce. He then took Bruce hand and shook it.

"Our enemies better not think of crossing us." Clark said with a wide smile on his face.

The fellow members all greeted him and got to know him while Bruce just walked off by himself. Diana followed him.

"Bruce?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just..." Bruce starred deeply into her eyes. "I wanted to let you know that i love you." Diana smiled. Bruce then dropped down to a knee. "And i will always love you until the day i die." He said. Diana's eyes widened. He pulled out a Diamond ring. "Diana, Princess of Themyscira. Will you marry me?"

Diana smiled as widely as she had ever smiled in her. "Yes." She answered. Bruce slipped the ring on her finger stood up and shared a passionate kiss with her. Bruce pulled away and looked back at Diana who's smile now was turned into a stone cold face.

"They're watching us aren't they?" Bruce asked. Diana nodded. Bruce turned around to see the other heroes starring at them and nodding.

"You gotta love a happy ending." Clark said as the others laughed.

"Maybe this was all a bad idea." Bruce said to himself.

The End.


End file.
